The Party
by JessicaFelton
Summary: Harry finally defeats Voldemort. At Harry's graduation party, an evil turns up and starts killing students one by one. Please R/R
1. Party Time

A/N- Harry Potter has finally killed Voldemort. There is a graduation party at Harry and Sirius's   
house a few weeks later. But during the graduation party, someone starts killing the graduates   
one by one. Please review. If I can get 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Graduation had ended. Everyone was excited about the Graduation party that was to be held at Harry's  
new house. Even the Slytherins, who had come out of some sort of trance when Voldemort was destroyed,  
we happy about it.   
  
Hermione walked up to Ron. "So are you going to Harry's?"  
  
"Of course. Who isn't?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Yeah, what a stupid question. Anyway, when will you be there?"  
  
"In a few hours."  
  
"Ok, I'll see your there." Hermione said kissing Ron's cheek.  
  
*****  
  
Draco was talking to Pansy and Blaise.  
  
"So, he just disappered?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Vanished. Just like that. I always knew Lucius was no good." Draco said.  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco." said Pansy, touching his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, it kinda hurts, but I'm getting over it."  
  
Pansy and Blaise looked at him sympatheticly.   
  
Blaise piped up. "Are you going to Harry's?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you two?"  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Good." He said. "I have to go get ready. I'll see you." He waved and he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry heard a knock on his door. He went to go open it. Sirius was out of town for a few weeks and  
had allowed Harry to have this party.  
  
When he opened the door he saw Hermione.  
  
"Hullo, Harry." she said hugging him.  
  
"Hi. You're here early. The party isn't supposed to start until 9. It's half past 8."  
  
"I just wanted to see if you needed help or anything."  
  
"Nah, I don't."  
  
"You're not going to have booze are you?"  
  
"Uh, duh, Hermione. It is a GRADUATION party after all."  
  
"Harry, you do know that boozers are losers." As she said this she made an L on her forehead.  
  
Harry laughed. "Yeah, Yeah, I know. But we've just graduated. We are supposed to have fun!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you."  
  
"Oh lighten up."   
  
"Ok. But don't expect me to get drunk."  
  
"I won't." Harry laughed as the doorbell rang.  
  
He went to open the door and saw Draco standing there.  
  
"Hi Harry."  
  
"Hey, Draco, welcome."  
  
"You're letting me in?"  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I?"  
  
"You're not still mad at me?"  
  
"Well, we're mature now, the past should be put behind us.  
  
Draco smiled and Harry smiled back. Draco walked in.  
  
"Hi Draco," Hermione said.  
  
"Uh, hi." Draco ran a hand threw his hair.  
  
Harry dragged some kegs into the living room.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione said, shocked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Cool, booze!" Draco said. 'Lucius never allowed me to drink. But since he's not here now...' he  
thought.  
  
Harry smiled. "At least 2 of us know how to have fun."  
  
The doorbell rang again. There stood Justin Finch-Fletchy, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, and  
Susan Bones were standing there.  
  
"Hey! Come in." Harry said.  
  
Over the next 30 minutes the doorbell kept ringing and ringing until finally whoever came just   
walked right in.  
  
The whole graduating class was at Harry's party.  
  
Terry Boot walked up to Harry. "Hey, is Cho coming?"  
  
"Nah, this is a senior party ONLY. Besides, she's in Germany right now, studying to be an artist."  
  
"Wow really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's cool how you can have a party without having your girlfriend there."  
  
"That's right." Harry said high fiving Terry.  
  
Terry walked off and went to find Ron.   
  
He found him talking to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Hey!" Harry said.  
  
"Hey dude!" Seamus said.  
  
"Cool party!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"I'm having a blast!" said Dean half drunk.  
  
Harry smiled at them. This party couldn't go wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N-Please review. Peace out! 


	2. 1 down...

A/N Please someone review!  
  
Disclaimer: All characters are J.K. Rowlings. Some of the stuff, I've gotten from the movie   
Scream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The party was going great, just as planned. The food was great, music blaing, and everyone was  
there, even Slytherins. Draco walked around trying to find someone to talk to.  
  
Blaise walked up to him. "Hey Draco. Good to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, you too." he replied gloomily.  
  
"What's wrong, Drabo?" she asked pulling him into an empty bedroom. She shut the door and locked  
it. "Ever since Lucius left, you've been acting funny. And YOU of all people should be celebrating."  
  
"I dunno. It's like he's not really gone, you know? What if he tries to get revenge or..."  
  
Blaise put on of her fingers on his lips. "Shhh... You shouldn't think like that, baby." she said  
kissing him. "Don't you worry about your fucker of a father, Draco." she said taking off her  
shirt. He smiled and took off his shirt too.  
  
"You're right. Maybe you can take my mind off of everything." he said as they took off the rest  
of their clothes.  
  
They got into bed and Draco quickly got on top of Blaise.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded and they began the snogging.  
  
*****  
  
When they were finished, Draco rolled off of Blaise and she put her head on his chiseled chest.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, a lot better." They laughed and he kissed her on top of her head. Balise got up and   
started to put her clothes back on.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, sitting up.  
  
"I'm going to get us some wine. I'll be right back, I promise. You just saty here." she leaned  
in and kissed him. She opened the door and was gone, leaving Draco lying with his hands behind his  
head. He smiled and waited for her to get back with the wine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaise walked down the stairs. She looked around to see where the basement door was. When she  
found it, she slowly opened it and walked down the stairs.  
  
She quickly found the wine and grabbed a bottle. She couldn't wait to get back to Draco, secretly  
hoping for another snog.  
  
When she turned around she saw a figure in a "Scream" costume. It looked the exact same way as  
in the muggle movie.  
  
"Hullo, there. You look familiar." she said. When she saw the knife she said, "Oh, I see what  
you're holding, but in the wizarding world we use..., "she looked around and whispered, "Avada  
Kadavra."  
  
The figure raised the knife. She dropped the bottle of wine she was holding and said, "I guess  
you don't." She screamed as the figure jammed the knife in and out of her. It looked at her  
before leaving through the garage door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Back at the party, Harry asked Hermione to go get more booze from the fridge downstairs. When  
she opened the door she grabbed he heart and screamed. "Aaaarrrrgggghhhhh!!!" She had seen  
Blaise's mangled body in a pool of blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco had gotten tired of waiting. 'She's not coming.' he thought sadly as he put on his clothes.  
When he walked downstaors he saw everyone running towards the basement door.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Blaise. Zabini. She's dead!" he exclaimed.  
  
Draco's head started to spin when he finally saw her body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Review! 


End file.
